


The final straw

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Lucissa (Lucius/Narcissa Malfoy). [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: One step too far.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: Lucissa (Lucius/Narcissa Malfoy). [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046716
Kudos: 2





	The final straw

Our story starts in Malfoy Manor a day or two after the Battle of Hogwarts. Draco has worked up the courage to tell his parents what he did shortly after the battle.

Lucius asked, "What is this about?"

Draco glanced from his father's sneering face to his mother's concerned face and said, "I kissed Potter after the battle."

Lucius gasped. "You what?!"

Narcissa however smiled. "How delightful, darling."

Draco muttered, "He just followed that Weasley girl afterwards, like it had never happened at all."

Narcissa hugged him and reassured him, "If he truly loves you, he'll come back to you."

Lucius brushed Narcissa off him and scowled. "I told you that you'll be marrying Astoria Greengrass." He spat. "Son."

Draco glared at him. "I told you, I don't love her; father!"

Narcissa mumbled, "Please don't argue."

Lucius ignored her and exclaimed, "This is the final straw!"

Draco smiled slightly. "For once you're right. I'm done obeying your every command, father. I'm leaving here and never coming back."

Narcissa pleaded, "Please don't leave me."

Lucius however smirked. "You can never quite leave us entirely. What you weren't aware of is your betrothal from birth to Astoria. There's no escaping from it, if you try to worm your way out of this marriage; bad things will happen."

Draco groaned. "Ugh, you're impossible."

He stormed upstairs to his bedroom.

Narcissa frowned. "Is what you just said true, Lucy?"

Lucius nodded and told her, "Entirely, if he fails to marry her the Greengrass family will hunt us down."

Narcissa murmured, "What have you done?"

Lucius said, "Ruined both my relationship with our son and my wife in the process."

Narcissa replied, "Draco was right, this is the final straw."

She stormed off to their bedroom, leaving Lucius alone and weeping.


End file.
